Minecraftia's Plight
by AutemSicarius
Summary: The Fallen God is going to rise again, another war will erupt all across the land and dimensions. Demon army will scour the world to seek and destroy any living being, no one will be safe. The Chosen One must find the ultimate weapon to slay the Fallen God, with the help of his friends, he will be faced with Dangers, Tragedies, and even Romance as he continue his journey...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Minecraft… the land of life and death, the land full of monsters and humans. This world is ruled by five gods, Notch, Herobrine, Rokh, Endor, and Vorif. Each god has their own dimension to rule, the Aether for Notch, the Nether for Herobrine, the Overworld for Rokh, the End for Endor, and the Void for Vorif. Each of them created the world in harmony, until Vorif decided to attack them. Vorif wanted power; he created an army that he commanded to attack the Overworld. Rokh was caught by surprise, but at first he was winning the war for the Overworld. Vorif noticed this and created a more powerful monster, The Colossus. The Colossus is not just one creature, there are many. One of the most famous one is The Ender Titan, an enderman with the size of a mountain. There are others as well, The Hydra, Enderdragon, The Wither, Sea Guardian, and more. Most of The Colossus has been slain, but some are still alive or sealed, and some also have changed sides.

Notch, Herobrine, and Endor came to help after they heard the news of The Colossus. The war was very intense, with much destruction across the world. The war then also broke in some different dimensions, even the minor one. But, Vorif was finally defeated in a battle for the Aether. Vorif was then sealed in the Void; bedrock was used to seal him. This bedrock was 100 blocks thick, making it impossible to escape, even for the gods. Vorif was then labeled as the Fallen God, or as mortals would say, The Great Demon.

Now, Vorif is plotting revenge on the four gods. Inside his jail, he has already created an army of demons. He also knows how to destroy the barrier, but it will take months or even years to destroy the barrier completely. But, there is one weapon he is concerned about. And he needs to destroy it before it lands on the hand of the Chosen One, as the weapon is the only thing that could slay him. Only the chosen one can wield it and no other, not even the four gods. The weapon is also sealed in an unknown place, yet it is dangerous and sacred. No one knows the place where it can be found, except for the gods, but they can't take it. The weapon was created by a blacksmith with no name. But the gods know who he is, his name is Jeb. No one knows who the Chosen One either, since there is no clue about it.

In this story, we are going to see adventures, tragic deaths, betrayal, friendship, and even romance. This is the story about the chosen and his friends, as they battle their way toward victory to get this weapon and slay the demons. But, can they stop the upcoming war that will happen? Will they succeed? Or will they fail? There just one way to find out…

**Somewhere, in the Void…**

"**Soon, my revenge will be fulfilled and no one can stop me. I am Vorif, and I will rule the world and take my revenge to the gods. And the world shall be plunged into darkness, again!" **Vorif said evilly in his jail, followed by the sound of cheering from his demon army…

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<br>**

**And the prologue is done, this time this story won't be deleted again. Thank you to UltimateGamer101 for helping me making this story**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Unknown P.O.V**

At last, after few hours of digging, I've finally found the diamond I've been looking for. It has been a very rough day for today mining, as there are lots of monsters. There's always one every time I turn around the corner. Oh wait- how impolite of me, my name's Steve. I'm just your regular miner who will mine every ore I find. I live alone in the forest; even so I work as a miner in a village close by from my home. And it seems that today is my lucky day; this diamond that I found will give me quite a lot of money. I quickly walk toward the entrance of the mineshaft; I need to be quick because there is a chance the price of diamond in the village will go down.

**10 Minutes later**

I can see the exit ahead, so I quicken my pace, and finally I exit the cave. Before heading back to the village, I count the ores I dug out, "5 stacks of coals, 2 stacks of iron ores, 3 stacks of lapis, 2 stacks of redstone, 30 gold ores, and a diamond. That should do it" I murmured lowly. After putting the ores on the cart, I pulled the cart by myself toward the village. It's quite heavy actually, but I never complain about it. After what felt like an hour, I finally arrived at my destination. The village is quite big; the name of the village is Cliffside Village. You guys might already know how the name for the village came about; it's quite obvious just by reading the name of it. I pulled the cart full with minerals toward the mining guild. I didn't join the guild, but they accept ores from loner miners like me. I sold all my minerals and ores, including the diamond. I got myself quite a lot of emeralds, 30 emeralds from my finding. I walk to the village stable, but I quite disappointed after I arrive. "I'm sorry Steve, but all the horse has been sold out," said the owner, Walter. I asked Walter when he will get more horses to sell, I sighed in relief by his response. "Well, we will get new horses the day after tomorrow, is that okay with you?" he said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Good, see you later Steve," he said. I waved my hand at him and started walking toward my home.

**20 Minutes later**

Finally arriving at my home, I enter my house and put all my mining gear at a chest that I labeled 'Mining Tools'. I also put my trusty Diamond Sword that my dad left for me on the weapon rack, along with my bow and my iron sword, both of the latter weapons I use mostly for hunting, while the diamond sword I use to defend myself from the monsters. I enter my room and take a quick rest, and I was about to close my eyes when someone knocked on the front door. I groaned in annoyance and started walking toward the front door. When I open the door, I see a girl; she seems to be 17 years old. She wears a pink hoodie, black short shorts, and red sneakers. She also has a bright pink hair and red ruby eyes. "Hi Steve!" said the girl. "Rose? What are you doing in here? Why don't you stay at home with mom?" I said, and yes, I said 'Mom' because Rose is my sister. "Mom is gone to grandma's house, she told me to go to your house and stay in here for a while" she said. "Ok, you can stay. But tell me, how did you get here?" I asked curiously, since my house and mom's house are quite far apart. "Oh, I came across a merchant caravan. They were very nice; they even give me an apple. For free!" she exclaim excitedly as she shows me a very delicious looking apple. "Now, can I come in?" she asked. "Yes of course" I replied as I moved away from the door. She entered my house and quickly jumped on my sofa. "Thank you Steve!" she said as she eats her apple. Before you ask how totally different she looks, it's because she is adopted. My parents found her left in front of our front door when she was 3 month old, by that time, I was 3 years old. She was very skinny at that time; my parents brought her in and took care of her. I was lost in my thought at that memory, making me not notice that Rose is calling me. "STEVE!" she yelled, snapping me out of my thought. "Uh-um, yes?" I asked. "Do you have a room?" she asked back. "Yes, I have an empty room. Follow me," I said and walked toward the empty room, and I can see that she followed me by looking over my shoulder. "Here, this is your room now," I said as I opened the door, to which she then entered the room. "Wow, it even bigger that my room back at mom's room!" she exclaimed. "Can I decorate it to my liking?" she asked. "Sure, it's your room now," I answered. She smiled. "Thank You Steve!" she said before running toward me and hugging me, with a force that could break my bones any second. "Rose…stops…you are…crushing…my bones..." I said between breaths. She let her grip go and giggled. "Oops, sorry!" she said sheepishly. "Now can you leave my room? I need to take a bath," she said, so I nodded and went back to my room. I can hear her close her door, and then I remember at what she said. 'A merchant caravan?' I thought and look at the calendar in my room. 'Ah, of course. Tomorrow is the food festival back in the village, no wonder I encountered some travelling merchants on the way from the cave to the village,' I thought, as the food festival is not like other food festival. The Cliffside Village food festival has all the food you can think of from all over the world. Last year I went to the village during that event. I still remember how much food I ate, and that most of the food at the festival is free so there is no need to worry about money. Not wanting to miss the festival tomorrow, I quickly jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I landed on top of a mountain, and I look back to see that it seems I lost them. I sigh in relief and look at my wings. 'Not a single scratch,' I thought. My wings then vanished, along with the other two black skulls and my dragon tail. 'I need a place to stay for the night,' I thought, and then I noticed a village, sitting at the side of a cliff. 'I'll need to hide my true identity, the inhabitants won't be very happy if they found out that I'm… an altered human,' I thought, and walked toward the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I wanted to say Thank You to AngleTheSeventh for pointing out the errors before, well just that actually, thank you for reading!**

**Constructive critics are welcomed!**


End file.
